A Biker's Wardrobe
by The Third Biker Scholar
Summary: We all know what our mice ride into battle wearing, but what about the rest of the time? From shirts to shoes to those lucky bits of cotton down south, my idea of just what's in our beloved bros' closets. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

We all know what our mice ride into battle wearing, but what about the rest of the time? From shirts to shoes to those lucky bits of cotton down south, my idea of just what's in our beloved bros' closets. Many many thanks go to Athena14 for her suggestion of the speedo!

Oh, and I have a poll on my profile page, please go check it out. I'm wondering what you guys think is the best drama/angst chapter of my fic "The First. Please let me know what you all think!

Disclaimer: I don't own the BMFM or any of their clothing, damn my luck...

One more thing-THIS INCLUDES WHAT THE GUYS HAVE BACK ON MARS! *clears throat*, ahem, I just wanted that cleared up so no one would ask later on.

Throttle's Wardrobe

Shirts/Jackets/Vests:

Several muscle shirts in grey, black, and green  
>Several tank tops in black and white<br>White t-shirt w/Samurai X logo in red kanji  
>Blue t-shirt wblack letters "Carpe Nocturn" [Seize the Night]  
>Red shirt wblack number "42"  
>White t-shirt wblue letters "You Have the Right to Remain Violent"  
>Red t-shirt wwhite letters "If at first you do succeed, try not to look astonished"  
>Brown t-shirt wwhite letters "Know your Roots" (picture of Nintendo classic controller)  
>Black t-shirt wwhite letters "Bruce Lee is my Homeboy" (picture of Bruce Lee from 'Enter the Dragon')  
>Red t-shirt wwhite letters "Had This Been An Actual Emergency, I would have screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" (_Gag gift from Vinnie, never worn_)  
>White cotton button-down dress shirt<br>Black silk dress shirt (_special occasion_)  
>Black leather vest wchrome zippers  
>Black leather biker jacket wchrome snaps

Pants

Several pairs of blue jeans  
>Black khaki cargo pants<br>Low rider black jeans  
>Grey sweat pants<br>Black silk drawstring pajama pants  
>Black jeans wchrome snaps (_special occasion_)

Belts

Green holster w/multiple pockets (_combat use only_)  
>Black leather wsilver buckle engraved w/Freedom Fighters symbol (_special occassion_)  
>Brown leather leg holster (<em>combat use only<em>)  
>brown leather wbrass buckle

Shoes

Black Martian Army issue boots  
>Black leather biker boots wbrass snaps  
>Black leather dress boots (<em>special occasion<em>)  
>Brown sneakers (<em>everyday use<em>)

Accesories

Black glasses w/green lenses (vision enhancers for his bionic eyes)  
>Two red bandanas<br>Black leather wrist guard w/chrome inserts  
>Nuke Nuks (black leather fingerless glove wenergy enhancers for power hits)  
>Gold stud earring<br>Silver hoop earring w/spiked ball  
>Metal knee pads<br>Laser pistol (combat use only)

Underwear

Several pairs black, white, grey cotton breifs  
>Black silk boxers (<em>gift from Secret Santa at Christmas, Charley kept on staring at him..<em>.)  
>Green speedo (<em>gag gift from Vinnie, never worn [so he claims, but Charley claims that she has a very special picture for Carbine...])<em>

*&*&*&**&*&*&  
>Modo's Wardrobe<p>

Shirts/Jackets/Vests:

Several muscle t-shirts in white, black, blue, and red  
>Purple t-shirt wwhite letters "No need to get defensive (when you can get offensive instead)"  
>White t-shirt wblack letters "Alpha Male"  
>Red t-shirt wblack letters "I Do All My Own Stunts"  
>Blue shirt wpink letters "Momma's Boy" (_Gag gift from Vinnie, worn often because he can get away with it_)  
>White t-shirt wblack letters "Gentlemen do it Best"  
>Black shirt wwhite letters "Danger is my Business"  
>Green t-shirt wblack letters "The best way around a problem is through it.-Robert Frost"  
>White button up silk shirt (<em>special occassions<em>)  
>White button up cotton dress shirt (<em>special occassions<em>)  
>Black casual dinner jacket (<em>special occassions<em>)

Pants:

Several pairs of blue jeans  
>Several pairs black cotton sweat pants<br>Dark blue lowrider jeans (_gift from Secret Santa, Charley was almost drooling.._.)  
>Black khaki dress slacks (<em>special occassions only<em>)

Belts:

Red leather w/brass buckle  
>Black leather wsilver buckle engraved w/Freedom Fighters logo (_special occassions_)

Shoes:

Heavy duty black Martian Army boots  
>Brown sneakers wwhite laces  
>Black leather dress shoes (<em>special occassion only<em>)  
>Pink fluffy bunny slippers (<em>gift from Secret Santa, later used as target practice<em>.)

Accesories:

Purple armored shoulder pads  
>Red, purple, and yellow chest armor<br>Black wrist guard w/brass inserts  
>Purple metal knee pads<br>Two gold hoop earrings  
>One gold stud earring<br>Black eyepatch  
>Black fingerless glove<p>

Underwear

Several pairs of cotton boxers in blue, white, and red  
>Red cotton thong (<em>gag gift from Vinnie. Modo blushed so hard his nose bled and he passed out on the floor. When he woke up, he sicced Lil' Hoss on Vinnie<em>.)

*&*&*&*&*&*&&*  
>Vinnie's Wardrobe<p>

Shirts/Jackets:

Several muscle t-shirts in red, blue, and black

Red t-shirt w/black letters "Last of the Red Hot Lovers"  
>Blue t-shirt wwhite letters "Hot Chick Inspector"  
>Black t-shirt wwhite letters "Management Not Responsible for Lost or Stolen Virginity"

White t-shirt w/black letters "Mice Do It Better"  
>Green t-shirt wwhite letters "Got Lucky?"  
>Black t-shirt wwhite letters "I Am the BMJ"  
>Several tank tops in black, red, and white<br>Navy blue button down silk shirt w/short sleeves (_special occasions, never tucked in_)

Full length black leather duster w/hood, black metal snaps

Pants:

Several pairs of men's blue jeans, one size smaller than needed  
>Three pairs of grey and red sweatpants<br>Low-rider stonewash jeans w/tears at the knees

Green pair of khaki cargo pants  
>Black pair of khaki cargo pants (<em>special occasions<em>)  
>Black boot cut jeans with copper snaps (<em>special occasions<em>)

Belts:

Wide band brown leather w/old fashioned brass buckle engraved w/Freedom Fighter symbol (_special occasions_)  
>Black leather wsteel spike studs  
>Brown leather wbrass punch-out holes and brass buckle  
>Multi-tool holster belt wpouches (_combat use only_)  
>Green leather bandoleers (<em>combat use only<em>)

Shoes:

Black Martian Army-issue boots (_combat use only_)  
>Black knee-high boots wchrome buckles (_special occasion_)  
>Blue Airwalks tennis shoes (<em>everyday use<em>)  
>Pink fuzzy bunny slippers (<em>Gag gift from Charley [never used, or so he claims..<em>.)

Accessories:

Two gold hoop earrings (_both worn in right ear_)  
>Red bandana<br>Black fingerless gloves  
>Flares (<em>combat use only<em>)  
>Laser pistol (<em>combat use only<em>)  
>Black metal knee pads<p>

Underwear:

...

...

...um, does anyone think Vinnie even bothers with underwear?

!#$%^&*(

*grins* If anyone is inspired to art by this, I will consider one of my life goals completed. Lol.

If I could possibly persuade someone to draw a picture of Throttle in the boxers...please?


	2. The Home Team

I couldnt' leave our Mars-bound Mice out! Lol, thanks so much for reading and reviewing, everyone!

And to my shock, The First Drink and The First Scars are tied in my poll. Scars, I was thinking would be the winner, but Drink really surprised me. Shows what I know, lol!

Enjoy!

Rimfire's Wardrobe

_Shirts/Jackets/Vests:_

Several white, yellow, tan t-shirts  
>Several white, green, black tank tops<br>Long sleeve yellow shirt (sleeves rolled up)  
>White t-shirt wblack letters "No one grows up. They just learn how to act in public."  
>Red t-shirt wblack letters "Graduated from the School of Hard Knocks...With Honors for Kicking the Teacher's A**"  
>Green camo t-shirt wblack letters "Join the army! Travel the world, meet interesting people, and kill them." (_Worn solely to annoy Carbine, [and it works like a charm...])_  
>Black t-shirt with "Guns N' Noses"logo<br>Navy blue shirt with "Metallicrank" logo  
>Green shirt wblack letters "Support bacteria. They're the only culture some people have."  
>Yellow button down cotton shirt worn wwhite tank top  
>Red button down shirt<br>Black dress button down shirt  
>Green denim vest wmultiple pockets

_Pants:_

Several pairs of green khaki cargo pants  
>Several pairs of denim blue jeans<br>Tan dress pants

_Belts:_

Brown leather belt w/brass buckle  
>Brown leather pistol holster<br>Black leather belt (_special occasions_)

_Shoes:_

Brown leather boots  
>Brown tennis shoes<br>Black sneakers

_Accessories:_

Military medal for bravery  
>Several multi-tools<br>Small MP3 player (_gift from Charley_)

_Underwear:_

Several pairs of red, blue, and black cotton breifs

!#$%^&**

_**Stoker's Wardrobe**_

**Shirts/Jackets/Vests**

Several tank tops in white, green, black  
>Several muscle shirts in white, tan, green<br>Green denim vest w/multiple pockets  
>White t-shirt wblack letters "Time is the best teacher. Unfortunately, it kills all of its students."  
>Black t-shirt wwhite letters "I don't suffer from stress. I'm a giver." (_Gift from Carbine to annoy him, frequently worn to annoy her)  
><em>Green t-shirt w/black letters "Massive Aggressive"  
>Navy blue t-shirt wwhite letters "Sometimes I Aim To Please, Other Times I Shoot To Kill"  
>Black t-shirt wwhite letters "My own mortality will be the Death of me yet."  
>White t-shirt wblack letters "Not Guilty By Reason Of Celebrity"  
>Green t-shirt wblack letters "Loads of Street Cred in Bed" (_gag gift fom Vinnie, rarely worn_)  
>Black t-shirt wwhite letters "Life without danger is a waste of oxygen"  
>Green button down silk shirt (<em>special occasions<em>)  
>Black linen button down shirt (<em>only worn with white tank under it, unbuttoned<em>)  
>Blue denim button down long sleeve shirt<br>White cotton button down long sleeve shirt (_sleeves rolled up_)

**Pants:**

Several pairs of tan khaki cargo pants  
>Several pairs of stonewash casual jeans<br>Pair of grey sweat pants w/red stripe down the side  
>Black jeans wchrome snaps (_special occassion_)  
>Dark blue low-rider jeans<br>Stonewash low-rider jeans

**Belts:**

Brown leather w/brass buckle  
>Brown leather bandoleer around waist<br>Laser pistol holster  
>Black leather wsilver buckle (_special occassion_)

**Shoes:**

Brown leather biker boots  
>Black leather dress boots (<em>special occassion<em>)  
>Faded red canvas sneakers <em>(from before the war<em>)

**Accessories:**

Military medal for bravery (_the only formal recognition the Army ever gave for his efforts in the Plutarkian war)  
><em>Black reflector shades  
>Several muti-tools<br>Military dog tags (_belonged to some good friends that had joined the Army to try and protect their homes, and died being lied to the whole time. He wears them in honor of their sacrifice, that it would not be in vain.) _

**Underwear:**

Several pairs of red, white, and black cotton breifs

Green silk boxers _(gift from Charley)_

_...(Vinnie was jealous as hell)_

_...(Stoker would just look at Vinnie and smirk)_

_...(Fist fight broke out 30 seconds later and lasted for three minutes until Charley turned the hose on them both)_

_...(she requested pictures of Stoker posing in his gift much later after a few shots of tequilla)_

_...(he agreed three shots later)_

**Carbine**

_Shirts/Jackets/Vests_

Several long sleeve tan Martian Army uniform shirts (_often worn w/sleeves rolled up for better manueverability)  
><em>Green and red Martian Army issue vest  
>Dark green Martian Army issue jacket<br>Black leather biker jacket w/chrome snaps  
>Red leather trench coat wblack buckles  
>Several t-shirts in red, green, black, blue<br>Several tank tops in green, blue, red  
>White t-shirt wblack letters "Recovering Anal Retentive" (_gag gift from Vinnie, never worn. She responded to said gift with heavy laser fire._)  
>Red t-shirt wwhite letters "I Love My Job, I Love My Job, I Love My Job." (_gag gift from Stoker, never worn_)  
>Black t-shirt wwhite letters "I'm not paranoid! Which one of my enemys told you that?" (_gag gift from Rimfire, never worn._)  
>White t-shirt wblack letters "This calls for a very special blend of psychology and extreme violence."  
>Pink t-shirt wblack letters "Here's to men! Bless their clean-cut faces and dirty little minds!" (_gag gift from Charley, worn often [to the surprise of damn near everyone]_)  
>Red t-shirt wblack letters "If everything seems to be going well, you've obviously missed something."  
>White t-shirt wgreen letters "Murphey was an Optimist."  
>Gold court cap sleeve shirt<br>White button up blouse (_special occasion only_)

_Pants/Skirts/Dresses:_

Several pairs of tan khaki cargo pants  
>Several pairs of dark blue boot-cut jeans<br>Black low-rider hip-hugger jeans  
>Stonewash low-rider jeans<br>Black leather biker pants w/chrome snaps  
>Black dress skirt (<em>special occasion only)<br>_Red cocktail dress w/off the shoulder sleeves (_dates w/Throttle only_)

_Belts_

Leather laser pistol holster  
>Tan bandoleer wmultiple pockets  
>Black leather wsilver buckle (_special occassion_)  
>Wide band brown leather wcopper buckle

_Shoes_

Black Martian Army issue boots  
>Black Martian Army issue dress shoes<br>Red stilleto pumps (_for the date w/Throttle_)

_Accessories_

Three laser pistols  
>Five throwing knives<br>Several multi-tools  
>Communicator<br>Canteen  
>Backpack wvarious supplies  
>Small first aid kit<p>

_Underwear_

Several pairs of cotton bras in white and black  
>Red camisole wlace on the edges  
>Several pairs of hipster cotton panties in black, green, red<br>Several pairs of boy-shorts cut panties in white and blue  
>Green satin bra wmatching panites  
>Strapless black bra<br>Dark red thong (..._okay, so that's for the date with Throttle, too._)


End file.
